


fingerguns

by cibmata



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M, The Author Has Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cibmata/pseuds/cibmata
Summary: Trevor wants to try something he hasn't done before. Aleks is more than willing to be experimented on.





	fingerguns

**Author's Note:**

> horrible and bad and unedited and i just. love them okay no one look at me

It’s hard, sometimes, to remember that Trevor hasn’t actually _done_ anything like this before. Especially when he just comes up out of nowhere after a long ass day of shooting and says, “hey, I wanna try fingering you, can I?”

And Aleks had sort of sputtered, most of the blood in his body rushing downward very, very quickly before he’d managed a shrug and a garbled sentence that could’ve been something along the lines of _fuck yeah dude holy shit._

He’d wanted to try, and Aleks can’t refuse him anything. So he finds himself on his back, Trevor settled between his spread legs.

Trevor hasn’t stopped looking positively fucking delighted since they’d started, all wide-eyed and awed as he’d pressed one, then two fingers in without much resistance. And Aleks isn’t _loose_ , thank you very much, he just trusts Trevor. A lot.

It helps that Trevor is somehow amazing at this, even having never done it before.

He’d found Aleks’ prostate with almost no guidance, pressed up against it and when Aleks had clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning quite as loud as he’d wanted to, hadn’t let up on it. And now he’s scissoring his fingers, curling them and rubbing against Aleks’ insides with purpose while Aleks shakes and tries his best not to just dissolve into whimpering sobs.

“You can, fuck,” Aleks says, stops and has to collect himself as Trevor curls his fingers more sharply, has to throw an arm across his forehead and pant through waves of pleasure. “There - you could add, you know, more-,”

Trevor sits up a bit and goes for the lube so quickly and with so much enthusiasm that Aleks manages a breathless laugh, even as the movement drives Trevor’s fingers into him a little deeper.

He seems reluctant to take his fingers out, when Aleks opens his eyes to look. He’s considering the lube, glancing between it and where his fingers disappear into Aleks’ body. His cheeks are pink, which is frankly adorable.

And then he just… drizzles lube over his fingers, over Aleks’ hole without ever pulling out and Aleks lets out this annoyingly embarrassing gasp at the feeling. Trevor shushes him, tilts his head to nuzzle against Aleks’ knee.

“Is it - is it still okay?” Trevor whispers, cheek resting against Aleks’ thigh. His voice shakes a bit. A knuckle is nudging at Aleks’ rim, now, and Aleks can barely make words with how badly he wants _more._

“Yeah,” he manages. It’s barely audible but Trevor hears, thank fucking god, and very carefully starts to push a third finger in.

Aleks chokes. Bites down on his lip as his back arches, as he tries to get more of Trevor in him faster. He wants to tell Trevor to just _fuck_ him, to get his fucking cock in him and rail him until he’s screaming because fuck, he needs to come, needs more.

But he breathes through it as Trevor spreads his fingers inside of him, and he thinks about reaching for his dick. Really he’s supposed to just… let Trevor have his way with him, let him experiment a bit which shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is. He still wants to touch himself, though — his neglected dick is resting heavy and swollen against his belly, leaking precome in sticky little beads.

And then Trevor finds his prostate again and Aleks groans, hands curling convulsively in the sheets, in his own hair.

“Dude, _fuck_.”

Trevor laughs, this breathless little thing, and leans in closer. Aleks sort of wishes he could see right now — see himself spread around Trevor’s fingers, the way they’re working in and out of him with the movement of Trevor’s hand. He’s not thrusting so much as rocking, still pressing relentlessly again Aleks’ prostate.

His dick twitches against his stomach. His heart is doing something strange, pounding in his throat, in his cock, heat pooling in the pit of his gut. The edge of orgasm coming on and Aleks can’t make words anymore, can’t do anything except hold onto the sheets and curl his toes against the mattress, can’t do anything but reach out with the hand that had been in his own hair and wrap it around the back of Trevor’s head.

He means to warn him, probably.

But then he comes, his whole body arching as his dick twitches once more before he’s coming across his stomach, up to his chest in hot streaks. It lasts for what feels like forever and Trevor just doesn’t fucking stop rubbing these insane little circles inside of him until Aleks starts to whimper and shake through the aftershocks.

He pulls Trevor up with a shaking hand, and even though the angle must suck for his wrist, Trevor doesn’t take his fingers out of Aleks as he leans up to kiss him.

Yeah, this boy’s a keeper.


End file.
